When A Pilot and A Doctor Meets
by Artemis Templar
Summary: SasuGaa - Sasuke is a seme . AU, Lemon, PWP, Hospital Scene. setelah sekian lama mereka berpisah dari sekolah menengah, takdir mempertemukan kembali Sasuke pada cinta tak terungkapnya, dan cerita mereka di mulai.


[[ Crack - SasuGaa - Lemon - AU - OOCness, Dis : Masashi Kishimoto ]]

"Harusnya kau memandu stimulasi penerbangan para calon pilot hari ini," ucap salah seorang kawan, diseberang telepon, "mereka kecewa saat tahu bukan kau yang jadi pemandunya karena kau absen. Kau tahu, mereka-"

"-oh shut it Kiba," sahut Sasuke malas, "mereka gay. Kau saja yang atasi. Aku jijik"

"Hee kau tidak bisa memakai alasan pribadi untuk absen loh. Apalagi, alasan pribadi 'kau yang tidak suka dengan orientasi seksual para juniormu'"

"Hn. Kau juga tahu aku sedang sakit,"

"Tapi kau cuma demam-"

Klik.

Dan percakapan itu diakhiri secara sepihak oleh

Uchiha Sasuke sendiri, yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu sebuah klinik. Kepalanya terasa berat sejak tiga hari lalu. Akan tidak lucu kalau dia melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Kiba soal 'orientasi seksual' para juniornya dan didengar oleh bapak-bapak tidak bersalah yang duduk disebelah Sasuke karena bicara Kiba terlalu keras.

Ah, ya. Uchiha Sasuke terkenal dengan ke-anti-an nya pada kaum gay. Itu memang kedengaran tidak manusiawi tapi seperti itulah setidaknya sikap Sasuke yang terlihat selama dia menjalankan pendidikan di sekolah penerbangan dan sekarang menjadi pilot.

Dia bahkan pernah di tembak secara terang-terangan oleh co-pilot nya sendiri saat penerbangan pertama Sasuke setahun lalu. Dia di'tembak' saat mereka tengah menjalankan pesawat komersil. Membuat Sasuke ingin memecah kaca disampingnya dan terjun saja.

Bukannya Sasuke membenci para penyuka sesama jenis. Lebih tepatnya dia menghindar. Hal itu hanya akan mengingatkannya pada ingatan yang-kurang menyenangkan. Well, dia berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang sangat keras dalam hal peraturan dan adat. Keluarganya tidak akan memaafkan Sasuke jika mereka tahu dia pernah menaruh hati pada salah seorang temannya saat masih SMA dulu. Teman SMA-dengan gender yang sama dengannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, silakan masuk"

Gaara sempat tercengang saat perawat mengantarkan status pasien selanjutnya karena disitu tertera nama Uchiha Sasuke,dan jantungnya langsung berdetak kencang,bagaimana tidak, itu adalah nama yang paling dia ingat, nama orang yang- sudahlah.

setelah menenangkan jantungnya dan menarik nafas panjang, Gaara menyuruh perawatnya untuk memanggil sang pasien dan tersenyum saat 'pasien' yang sudah dikenalnya ini masuk dengan ekspresi terkejut antara percaya tak percaya.

"Sasuke, ya? Lama tidak bertemu. Silakan duduk"

Gaara mempersilakan Sasuke duduk di samping meja periksanya yang terdapat tensimeter dan termometer serta setumpuk kertas berisi semua status pasien.

"tepat sekali, aku Gaara, aku tak menyangka kita bisa bertemu lagi.." Jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum saat Sasuke masih sibuk memastikan penglihatannya.

"kau banyak berubah.. syukurlah.. " lanjut Gaara sambil memasangkan manset tensimeter pada lengan atas Sasuke.

"hn.. begitulah.. " Sasuke menjawab singkat kata-kata Gaara sesuai dengan cara bicaranya yang khas.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memasangkan stetoskop dan mulai berkonsentrasi melihat air raksa yang mulai naik dengan cepat kemudian diturunkan oleh Gaara secara perlahan.

"hm~ 110 sistole 70 diastole, cukup normal untuk tekanan darah.. sekarang keluhan apa yang sedang kau rasakan, kawan?"

Ada rasa sedikit getir saat Gaara mengucap kata 'kawan' pada Sasuke. begitu ironis baginya karena jauh dilubuk hatinya Sasuke adalah lebih dari seorang kawan, lebih dari seorang sahabat, tapi.. dia adalah-orang yang dicintainya sejak lama.

Sasuke mati-matian menjaga dirinya agar tidak tampak seperti orang idiot yang salah tingkah hanya karena sentuhan sepele Gaara. Oh ayolah, dia pernah diperiksa dokter wanita yang seksi dan rasanya tidak seperti ini.

Berbeda. Sengatan listrik beberapa tahun lalu seolah mengalir lagi.

Ah, lihatlah dokter dihadapannya ini. Jas putih itu tampak begitu serasi dengan kulitnya yang bersih, rambutnya yang merah seperti batu bata, dan sepasang mata hijaunya yang membuatmu ingin terus-terusan menatap kearah sana.

Sasuke berdehem menyadarkan lamunannya sendiri.

"Aku demam. Dan kepalaku pusing," ucapnya sambil melihat ke arah lain. Kemanapun lah, asal jangan ke sepasang mata Gaara. "Demamku membuatku menderita saat malam hari"

Sasuke menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Kau banyak berubah" tambahnya.

Kata terakhir dari Sasuke ini nyaris membuat Gaara terlonjak dari kursinya dan ingin segera memeluk sosok tampan idola para wanita didepannya ini. berlebihan huh? tidak bagi Gaara, merasa diperhatikan walaupun untuk sekedar basa-basi, itu adalah anugerah bagi Gaara.

"Begitukah menurutmu? Dari segi apakah itu?" Gaara memancing pertanyaan pada Sasuke yang sedang termangu-mangu melihat dirinya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membuka tirai yang dibaliknya terdapat tempat tidur single ber sprei putih lalu memberikan isyarat pada Sasuke untuk berbaring disana.

"Apa aku bertambah tinggi? atau aku bertambah tampan?" Gaara mencoba membuat candaan ringan sambil membuka kancing baju Sasuke yang sudah terbaring disana dan menaruh termometer di ketiaknya.

"Kau juga banyak berubah Uchiha, wajahmu melembut, walaupun masih tertinggal kesan dingin dan galak.. haha.." Gaara tertawa kecil menanggapi ocehannya sendiri.

Dalam dunia medis, membuat pasien tenang dengan mengajaknya bicara adalah kewajiban, menghitung denyut nadi dan jumlah nafas permenit diusahakan dalam keadaan pasien tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang 'dihitung'-setidaknya itulah alasan Gaara menjadi 'banyak bicara'.

-Tiit- alarm termometer digital berbunyi dan Gaara mengambilnya dari jepitan ketiak Sasuke.

Gaara tetap berdiri disamping tempat tidur dimana Sasuke berbaring dan memperhatikan angka yang tertera di termometer itu. senyumnya meredup dan keningnya berkerut sedikit.

"40'C.. Aku terkejut kau masih bisa bertahan datang kesini sendirian.. Dalam keadaan sadar alias tidak 'mabuk'.." Gaara mendengus berat.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Suara Gaara kini agak ditekan menunjukkan sedikit kekhawatiran.

"Tiga hari," Sasuke menjawab. Tak bisa lagi rasanya dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok dihadapannya ini. "Apa itu buruk?"

Ribuan. Ah, bukan. Tapi jutaan. Jutaan pertanyaan. Rasanya ingin ia lontarkan pada sosok dihadapannya ini.

'Kemana saja kau selama ini?'

'Pernahkah kau memikirkanku, atau setidaknya-ingat bahwa kau pernah mengenal seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?'

'Dimana kau tinggal sekarang?'

'Apa kau masih terjebak dengan kebiasaanmu memilih-milih makanan?'

'Apa kau punya pacar sekarang? Atau mungkin istri? Anak?'

"Aku salah," Ralat Sasuke. "Kau tidak berubah. Kau masih seperti Gaara yang dulu kukenal"

Ya, suara itu. Cara Gaara bicara padanya. Betapa tidak berbakatnya Gaara dalam membuat lelucon, dan alasan-alasan lain yang membuat Uchiha bungsu ini jatuh cinta-tidak pernah berubah.

"Kau tidak memeriksa detak jantungku?" Tambah Sasuke, "Biasanya itu yang dilakukan dokter kan?"

Periksalah, dan dengarkan betapa kacaunya itu.

Bagus- Sasuke berhasil mengkoreksi kesalahan fatalnya sebagai dokter. seharusnya dari awal tadi, ketika Sasuke selesai ditensi, langkah selanjutnya adalah memeriksa denyut jantung.

"A-aa.. uh.. hm.. maaf, aku lupa.." Kegugupan ambigu antara malu keprofesionalan kerjanya diragukan, atau karena ia tak ingin lebih banyak menyentuh Sasuke secara kontak langsung-walaupun menggunakan stetoskop tapi tangannya akan berada didadanya kan? pasti akan bersentuhan walaupun sedikit kan? Oke, Gaara tidak sanggup-kalau harus jujur.

Gaara memandang Sasuke sebentar, ia melihat dibalik ekspresi dinginnya tersimpan rasa kesepian yang dalam, benar-secara psikologis, Sasuke tidak berubah, sama seperti Sasuke yang dulu.

"Duduklah.." Gaara sedikit berbisik saat memerintahkan Sasuke untuk merubah posisinya. Kini Sasuke duduk di pinggir tempat tidur berhadapan dengan Gaara.

"Maaf, aku harus menyentuhmu disini.."

Sambil mengarahkan stetoskop ke dada sebelah kiri Sasuke, Gaara memandang Sasuke lekat dimana Sasuke juga tengah memandangnya dalam.

Jarak mereka begitu dekat, sangat dekat, ah bukan-terlalu dekat, entah sejak kapan jarak mereka jadi sedekat ini. Mereka sendiri tidak ingat.

Detik pertama, Gaara dapat mendengar denyut jantung Sasuke yang sangat cepat, Gaara menganggapnya normal karena Sasuke baru saja melakukan gerakan langsung dari berbaring ke duduk.

Namun 10 detik selanjutnya, Gaara kehilangan konsentrasi menghitungnya karena denyut jantung itu bukannya menurun malah meningkat, ditambah ia mulai merasakan nafas Sasuke didepannya ini semakin memburu dan rasa panas dari hembusan nafas Sasuke menerpa mukanya.

Diaphagram di dada Sasuke terjatuh dan earpiece di telinga Gaara pun turun hingga melingkar di lehernya. Gaara tenggelam dalam pandangan tajam Sasuke padanya, begitu menusuk, begitu banyak pertanyaan, dada Gaara kini terasa perih.

"Uchiha?" bisik Gaara lirih dengan tanpa melepaskan pandangan mereka satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya barang sebentar saja. Sudah terlalu lama perasaan ini bersarang disana, sungguh terlalu lama. "Apa yang kau dengar?"

'Inilah suara penderitaanku selama bertahun-tahun' rasanya Sasuke ingin mengatakan itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa jantungku kacau?" Tanpa menaikkan volume suaranya yang menyimpan nyeri, Sasuke bertanya lagi. Seolah menyudutkan sosok dihadapannya. Dia kehabisan kata-kata. Dia hanya berharap ini cukup untuk menjabarkan segala kegilaan dipikiran dan batinnya.

Sasuke lalu menggenggam tangan itu, membuat Gaara secara spontan melepaskan benda yang ia pegang. Dan Sasuke-menuntun agar telapak tangan itu menyentuh langsung permukaan dada bidangnya yang panas. Karena demam, tentunya. Tapi bukan itu tujuan Sasuke. Dia ingin membuat Gaara mengerti, secara intuisi.

"Kau. Ada disini" Lirihnya. "Sejak dulu..."

Gaara hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya ketika Sasuke menuntun tangannya ke dadanya dan dengan jelas Gaara merasakan debaran jantung Sasuke yang berantakan temponya.

Gaara akhirnya menurunkan padangannya dari Sasuke, saat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia ada di 'situ' . Di tempat yang hanya akan terisi satu nama, di tempat yang seharusnya perasaan cinta itu tumbuh subur, di tempat yang disebut 'hati'-itulah penangkapan spontan Gaara secara insting atas isyarat yang Sasuke berikan.

"Kau salah, jika menganggap hanya dirimu yang menyimpan diriku didalam situ.." Gaara tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Dengan memberanikan diri, Gaara mengangkat kepalanya dan meraih bibir ranum Sasuke yang kini sedang terlihat pucat dengan bibirnya.

Sasuke terkejut bukan main dengan tindakan Gaara padanya, bukannya ia benci, justru sebaliknya, ia merasa seolah mendapat jawaban dari orang yang selama ini didambanya, yah-Sasuke hanya tak percaya-itu saja.

Ciuman singkat yang hanya berbentuk 2 bibir yang saling menempel itu, tersimpan harapan Gaara untuk membuat pemuda yang dicintainya ini mengerti bahwa bukan hanya dia yang menderita, tapi Gaara sendiri sangat tersiksa.

Bayangkan, terpisah tanpa sempat menyatakan perasaan masing-masing, kehilangan kontak satu sama lain dikarenakan kesibukan yang mendera mereka, saling menunggu keajaiban dengan secercah harapan yang tersisa demi kebahagiaan yang masih semu untuk di realisasikan.

"Aku juga, Uchiha.. Kau subur didalam sanubariku.. Sejak dulu, sejak pertama kita sekelas.. Hingga saat ini.." Bisik Gaara di depan bibir Sasuke.

Itu-adalah lampu hijau, bukan? Ah, anggap saja begitu. Sebelum Gaara sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, Sasuke menangkap bibir itu ke dalam satu ciuman, lagi. Dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, ciuman kali ini sedikit lebih intens dibanding sebelumnya.

Sasuke kembali menatap sosok itu, diusapnya dengan halus permukaan pipi Gaara, lalu bibir tipis yang barusan ia kecap rasanya. Ditatapnya lagi sepasang mata yang membuatnya gila itu. Ada semburat kemerahan di wajah Gaara, padahal Sasuke yang demam.

"Aku payah karena tidak berani jujur padamu, dulu" Sasuke mencium sosok itu lagi secara singkat, "aku ingin memilikimu,"

Ah. Kalimat yang mengandung banyak arti, bukan?

Perlahan, tanpa ingin membuat Sasuke kecewa, Gaara melepaskan ciuman lembut mereka dan sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke.

"maaf, ini diruang praktekku.. tunggu sebentar.." Gaara berusaha tersenyum sambil berjalan mundur ke arah pintu-oh, demi tak melepaskan pandangan dari sosok tampan kekasihnya bahkan Gaara sampai rela berjalan mundur hingga terbentur pintu.

"ouch.." Gaara mengaduh saat punggungnya menabrak pintu dibelakannya dan nyengir pelan ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit menahan tawa.

Gaara membalikan papan tulisan 'OPEN' yang tergantung di depan pintunya menjadi 'CLOSED' lalu menutup pintunya kembali dan tentu saja menguncinya- kau mau ketika sedang melakukan hal "surgawi" nanti, tiba-tiba ada yang menerobos masuk? oke, jangan dibayangkan.

Setelah itu, Gaara melepas jas putihnya dan menggantungkannya di samping lemari obat di pojokan. lalu kembali menghampiri Sasuke dengan hanya memakai kemeja berwarna hitam.

"Anggaplah ini jam istirahatku dan aku bukan seorang dokter lagi-sementara.. Jadi, bolehkah jika aku-menjadi kekasihmu Uchiha?"

masih ada keraguan di pertanyaan itu dan hanya Sasuke yang bisa menghilangkan keraguan itu.

Kembali menutup jarak diantara mereka, Gaara menarik Sasuke dan mengajaknya berdiri berhadapan-bukan, lebih tepatnya saling berdempetan, dan Gaara yang memang lebih rendah dari Sasuke, mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Sasuke sambil mengukir senyum tipis.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Uchiha... Bolehkah aku..."

"Hn," Sasuke tak berniat menjawab. Karena dia yakin Gaara sendiri sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Persetan soal demamnya saat ini. Tanpa demam pun, suhu tubuh mereka akan terasa panas. Jauh lebih panas dibanding biasanya.

Tak suka berbasa-basi, segera saja Sasuke melumat bibir tipis Gaara, menopang punggung kepala sosok berambut merah itu dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara lidahnya menginvasi dan mengecap rasa manis segar sekujur mulut Gaara. Rasa panas seketika sampai di lidah dokter muda itu. Uchiha ini tetap menakjubkan meski dalam keadaan sakit.

Sasuke melepas ciuman itu sesaat ketika dia teringat sesuatu.

"Apa kau-akan tertular?" Tanyanya memastikan, dia seorang pilot, dia tidak tahu apakah jika hal 'ini' dilanjutkan akan menular atau tidak. "Maksudku aku sedang sakit"

Gaara yang nyaris kehabisan nafas akibat ciuman Sasuke yang ganas, berusaha menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"Ti-tidak-a-kann.. Hmmhh.."

Sasuke yang puas mendengar jawaban Gaara entah benar atau tidak,langsung mengulum mulut Gaara lagi.

Ah-Gaara dan Sasuke benar-benar ingin menumpahkan kerinduan yang menjerat mereka selama ini dan ingin memastikan bahwa mukjizat pertemuan mereka yang tak disangka-sangka ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Hmmhh.. Uchiha-nghh.."

Gaara masih saja memanggil Sasuke dengan nama clan nya, membuat Sasuke sedikit gemas dan ingin mengkoreksinya.

"Sasuke.. Panggil aku Sasuke.."

Begitulah kata-kata singkat meluncur dari mulut Sasuke seperti biasa dan lagi-lagi percakapan mereka tak pernah dibuat panjang dan selalu terpotong oleh ciuman-ciuman dahsyat.

"Sa-Sasuke-hmmhh.."

itulah pertama kalinya Gaara memanggil Sasuke dengan nama depannya dan pertama kali juga bagi Sasuke mendengar namanya disebut oleh orang yang dicintainya ini.

Sasuke sedikit mengangkat sosok dihadapannya ini dan membawanya duduk dimeja kerjanya sendiri, tanpa melepas ciuman panas itu. Sasuke masih berdiri, dan sekarang wajah mereka sejajar sempurna, sehingga Sasuke tak perlu lagi menundukkan kepalanya.

Ah, dia tidak pernah menyangka rasa cinta pertamanya akan semanis ini.

Selembut ini.

Dia terus melumat bibir semanis madu milik Gaara, seraya menanggalkan jas putih kebesaran dokter muda itu, dan mulai menyentuh permukaan leher jenjang Gaara, membuka satu demi satu kemeja rapi yang ia kenakan.

'Ah, Sasuke panas sekali' Meskipun hanya sekilat, pemikiran itu sempat melintas dikepala Gaara.

Terutama ketika Sasuke telah sukses membuka baju Gaara, dan menyentuh permukaan dada polos miliknya. Rasa panas sekaligus geli yang membawa candu seolah menyengat Gaara, Sasuke terus melancarkan usapanya, merasakan betapa halusnya kulit Gaara. Sehalus awan di pagi hari. Dan ketika tanpa sengaja Sasuke menyentuh salah satu tonjolan sensitif milik Gaara, secara spontan Gaara menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Ingin rasanya dia berteriak, bukan karena sakit, namun karena nikmat yang luar biasa ini.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya, lalu mulai menciumi leher Gaara, mengecupnya mesra, dan sesekali menghisapnya.

"Gaara, ikutlah denganku," desisnya dalam nafas yang tak beraturan, "demi Tuhan, aku tidak bisa terpisah lebih lama lagi denganmu..."

Sasuke menjilat, lalu menghisap leher Gaara lagi, meninggalkan jejak kepemilikannya yang mutlak.

"Tinggalah bersamaku..." Tambahnya.

Gaara memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memberikan Sasuke akses yang lebih banyak untuk 'menandai' nya.

Malu? Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak malu, ia justru merasa senang bahwa tanda ini akan selalu mengingatkannya bahwa dia adalah milik putra bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Sa-sukee..hnghh.." Erangan pelan meluncur dari mulut Gaara spontan karena ia merasakan panas fisiologis dari demam Sasuke sekaligus-panas karena gairahnya sudah membakar Gaara sepenuhnya.

"Aku-aku-akan ikut denganmu-akan selalu bersamamu, ingin selalu menjadi milikmu.." Dalam ekstasi nikmat yang diberikan Sasuke, Gaara yang tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan langsung menyetujui permintaan sang Uchiha tampan itu.

Tentu saja, ia juga tak mau berpisah lagi dengan orang yang dicintainya, sudah cukup ia merasakan sesak nafas memikirkan sosok yang terindah ini.. Sudah lelah ia menghadapi siksaan rindu akan orang kini sedang berada dihadapannya.

Gaara tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Ia bersumpah akan mengikuti arah cintanya menuntun.

"Sasuke-sentuh aku... Jadikan aku milikmu sekarang juga-" Mohonnya.

Sasuke kembali menatap sosok didepannya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik sepersekian inci. Uchiha bungsu itu tersenyum bias. Entah ini keberuntungan, takdir, atau Tuhan telah cukup mengasihani penderitaannya.

Ia mengusap bibir Gaara dengan ibu jarinya, memandang wajah itu nyaris tanpa berkedip.

Dia sedang jatuh cinta, lagi.

Sasuke kembali menggendong sang terkasih, memindahkannya agar berbaring di kasur tempat Sasuke diperiksa tadi. Sasuke menindihnya, dengan sebelah tangan yang menahan tubuhnya. Gaara tersenyum. Senyuman yang tipis dan cantik. Sasuke kembali membelai wajah itu dengan tangan kokohnya, sambil melontarkan candaan payah.

"Berapa persen kemungkinan seorang pasien," ucapnya dengan nada rendah, "sembuh setelah bercinta dengan dokternya?"

Lalu Sasuke menyentuh alat vital dokter muda itu yang masih terbungkus celana.

Spontan Gaara menekuk kakinya saat jemari Sasuke menyentuh bagian pribadinya, ia sedikit kaget namun ia menutupinya. secara insting mungkin Gaara ingin menyambut tangan Sasuke yang berada disitu, tapi-ia ingin mengikuti alur Sasuke yang akan menuntunnya.

"mungkin 99% .. apalagi jika bercinta dengan dokter cinta.." Balas Gaara dengan candaan bodohnya.

Ia merangkul Sasuke yang berada diatasnya, menarik tengkuknya dengan lengannya yang melingkari leher belakang Sasuke.

"Buanglah demammu ke tubuhku, aku dokter jadi aku lebih kuat.." lanjutnya sambil mengecup bibir Sasuke.

Kali ini bukan ciuman yang hanya sebatas sentuhan bibir atau ciuman dalam yang singkat, tapi ciuman yang panas, dan penuh gairah.

Gaara menumpahkan segala cinta dan rindunya selama ini dalam ciuman itu, merasakan lidah Sasuke yang mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya, oh-begitu intim.

Saling merasakan saliva yang mengalir secara fisiologis akibat ciuman yang ganas, terasa manis, menggairahkan, merangsang, membakar - apapunlah itu kata-kata yang pantas untuk menggambarkannya.

Sementara tangan Sasuke masih asyik berada di bagian organ sensitifnya, Gaara pun berinisiatif membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke perlahan.

"Demam itu harus melakukan kontak langsung dengan semesta yang dingin.." Gaara beralasan.

"Mm, whatever," Sasuke menggumam menanggapi ucapan Gaara. Seperti biasa, sejak dulu, Gaara selalu realis. Dia tidak terkejut mendapati jejak-jejak kepribadian lama sang science-freak ini. Sasuke lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga dokter muda ini. Wangi, seperti yang ia duga juga. "Heal me"

Seringai setipis kepingan salju itu muncul di wajah sang Uchiha ketika mendapati telinga Gaara memerah begitu saja berkat bisikannya, berikut seluruh wajahnya. Begitu manis dan cantik, seperti kelopak mawar. Sasuke melanjutkan kesibukannya, ia mencoba membuka celana sang dokter yang tampak menyempit, seperti miliknya.

Dan ia menurunkan wajahnya, mengecup dan melumat salah satu tonjolan sensitif di dada Gaara. Ia menghisapnya dengan lapar, menimbulkan bunyi seperti ketika kau menyeruput jus jerukmu yang nyaris habis.

Gaara menggeliat lagi, ketika lidah panas Sasuke bergerak seterampil tangannya dibawah sana. Entah disadari atau tidak, miliknya yang telah menegak itu telah bebas berkat bantuan Sasuke.

Curang. Gaara juga penasaran dengan milik sang pilot diatasnya ini.

"Ah.. Sasuke...hhmm.." Desahnya pelan tak lupa menyisipkan nama kekasihnya dalam desahannya.

Gaara mencondongkan badannya ke atas ketika mutiara kecil didadanya diserang seolah ingin dicuri dari pemiliknya oleh Sasuke.

"Uhh..geli..nghhh..Sasuke..hhhaa.."

Rambut spike Sasuke yang kaku kini mulai terkulai kebawah karena keringat dan remasan tangan Gaara di rambutnya karena menahan nikmat tadi.

Gaara membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke, betapa tampannya-bathin Gaara, sama seperti pertama kali ia bertemu dengan sang Uchiha ini, pertama kali ia menanyakan nama si bungsu Uchiha ini, sama sekali tidak berubah, hanya tinggi saja yang bertambah, selain itu tidak-ah, bertambah tampan dan gagah itu baru benar.

Rasa dingin yang menjalar ketika bagian terlarangnya bebas dari kurungannya membuat Gaara sedikit mendesis dan hampir lepas kendali.

"Kau pasien yang nakal, huh? Menyerang doktermu sendiri.." Candanya sambil melepas kaitan dan retsleting celana Sasuke hingga akhirnya kehidupan kecil disitu bisa menghirup udara bebas

Gaara mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang sedang sibuk-berkerja-secara perlahan membuat Sasuke sedikit jatuh terduduk dikasur dan memojokkannya ke tembok.

Dari samping, Gaara menundukkan kepalanya dan mengambil batang yang setengah menegang itu ke dalam mulutnya... Terkejut? Itu pasti. Bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu terlihat tenang, kini terlihat terkejut bukan main.

"Ssh!" Sasuke secara spontan mendesis, merasakan nikmat surga yang tiba-tiba saat lidah hangat itu menyapu miliknya. Benarkah seorang Gaara yang ia kenal melakukan ini? "Bakat tersembunyi-hhn?"

Sasuke mengamati wajah cantik itu, betapa keindahannya tampak erotis dengan keringat dan rona merah delima disekitar pipinya. Serta bibir jingga tipis yang tampak penuh oleh kejantanannya yang basah. Bibir itu tampak merekah setiap Gaara memberi hisapan pada Sasuke kecil ini. Sosok itu tampak menikmatinya dengan mata terpejam. Ah, kenikmatan macam apa ini.

Sasuke terlarut dalam rasa nikmat yang menggelitik itu, seperti orang yang terbawa candu. Ia menggenggam rambut semerah bata milik Gaara, sesekali membelainya. Sementara miliknya berdenyut senang, berkat perlakuan rongga mulut hangat Gaara yang memanja.

"Kh. Gaara. Menyingkir dari situ," desisnya, "aku akan keluar"

Gaara yang gila ke-higienisan ini mungkin tidak akan senang jika cairan milik Sasuke jatuh di indera pengecapnya.

"Hmhh.. Kalau begitu keluarkan.."

Gumamnya pelan saat ia menaruh ujung lidahnya di lubang kecil milik Sasuke.

Gaara bagaikan sedang mengulum sebuah eskrim vanilla saat milik Sasuke bersarang didepannya dan sedikit mengeluarkan pre-cum ke mulutnya. Secara etimologis, rasa cairan seperti seharusnya payau bahkan sedikit pahit, entah karena cinta yang begitu besar hingga membuat indera pengecap Gaara mengalami patologis hingga cairan itu terasa manis dimulutnya.

"Dimulutku, Sasuke.. Sekarang.."

Gaara menjepit kejantanan Sasuke dengan bibirnya dan menaik-turunkan sekali lagi. Meremas dengan kuat milik Sasuke dengan semua organ mulutnya, Sasuke pun mengejang dan sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya.

"GAARA!" Serunya tertahan.

Cairan putih dan panas itu menembak ke mulut Gaara, dengan senang hati Gaara menerimanya, sebagian ditelannya dan sekiranya cukup, Gaara melepas kulumannya lalu diam tepat diatas kejantanan Sasuke yang masih menembakkan cairan cinta hingga akhirnya cairan itu mendarat di mukanya*

"Sasuke.. Suki da.. " bisiknya sebelum mencium ujung milik Sasuke yang sudah kehabisan stok cairannya.

Ah, sensasi macam apa barusan itu. Kalimat "suka" yang di lontarkan Gaara, lengkap dengan sisa-sisa cairan Sasuke yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Inikah penebusan rasa kangen menyakitkan yang membuatnya nyaris gila selama ini?

"Hn," bisik Sasuke seraya menuntun sosok manis ini agar terduduk dipangkuannya, "aku mencintaimu..."

Dia kembali mencium Gaara dengan ringan, lalu mengecupi sekujur wajahnya. Tubuhnya terasa panas, mungkin lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Tenaganya diambang habis dan kepalanya mulai terasa melayang. Dengan tidak sabar, Sasuke mendaratkan sentuhannya pada bongkahan kenyal milik Gaara dibawah sana. Meremasnya dengan gemas, dan mulai memberanikan diri menjelajah lubang itu dengan jarinya yang panjang.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi," desis Sasuke didepan bibir kekasihnya, sesekali dia mendengus tidak sabar, gairahnya sulit untuk ia tahan lebih lama,

"kau siap, Gaara?"

"ah.. Sasuke...mmhh.."

Gaara mengerang antara sakit dan nikmat selama Sasuke mempersiapkan lubangnya, ia senang kekasihnya yang bertampang heartless ini ternyat begitu lembut memperlakukannya.

Maka, Ketika Sasuke sudah menyampaikan keinginannya, Gaara tersenyum mengerti, seraya memalingkan muka karena malu, Gaara mengangguk pelan-begitu pasrah.

"aku siap, Sasuke.. dari awal aku sudah ingin kau segera memiliki ku.. jadikan aku milikmu sekarang.."

Persetujuannya itu diikuti oleh ciuman lembut di bibir Sasuke, lantas memandangnya penuh keyakinan dan keinginan untuk segera di dominasi sepenuhnya, tubuh dan hatinya.

"lagipula, waktuku tak banyak, pasienku menunggu.." canda Gaara bermaksud ingin semakin meyakinkan sang Uchiha ini.

"Hn," lantas segera setelah mendapat persetujuan dokter muda itu, Sasuke mengangkat pinggang sosok pasrah ini dengan sebelah tangan yang ia lingkarkan dipinggangnya, lalu memasukkan miliknya yang sudah cukup bersabar menunggu beberapa detik. Menyeruak masuk, serasa merobek lubang sempit itu. Sasuke meringis, ia mendesis nikmat saat remasan lubang hangat itu menyambutnya.

Dilayangkannya satu ciuman dibibir Gaara, bermaksud menenangkannya dari perih dibawah sana. Kini Sasuke benar-benar yakin, bahwa Gaara masih perawan-atau mungkin perjaka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tambah Sasuke, "aku akan bergerak"

Dan ketika satu anggukan menyetujui Sasuke untuk memulai pergerakannya, dia pun menghentakkan pinggulnya sekali, menyentuh titik sensitif didalam sana yang mengubah rintihan perih menjadi lenguhan nikmat. Ah, haruskah Sasuke mengingatkan Gaara bahwa sekarang mereka sedang berada ditempat umum?

Detik berikutnya Sasuke memulai dengan gerakan tempo sedang, dia menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya melawan gravitasi. Menyodok lubang surga diatasnya dengan teratur, menumbuk titik itu dengan sentuhan-sentuhan mengagetkan yang menyengat, nikmat. Menguarkan suara becek yang berdecak dengan-erotis.

"Hmmhh.. Sasuke.. ngnghh.. ahh.."

Benar, hanya sakit diawal, dan itu juga bukan masalah besar bagi Gaara, dan Gaara bukan seorang 'perawan' yang paranoid seperti kebanyakan wanita menghadapi malam pertamanya.

Kenikmatan surgawi yang terlarang, Sasuke dan Gaara tahu itu, tapi mereka tak peduli, mereka mengutamakan cinta, mereka tak ingin kehilangan lagi, mereka ingin menyatukan cinta mereka, hati dan tubuh mereka juga tentunya.

"Permisi dokter-" ada suara memanggil dari luar diiringi ketukan halus dipintu namun Gaara tak mempedulikannya. Ia tak ingin prosesi bercinta ini terinterupsi oleh apapun.

"Se-sedang... hhh.. Is-Isti.. nhha.. rahatthh.. " Gaara berusaha menjawab panggilan yang entah antara pasien atau mungkin dokter lain dengan susah payah.

"Dokter Gaara, kau baik-baik saja?" kembali seseorang diluar itu bertanya dan Gaara sudah tak berniat menjawabnya.

"Sasuke.. a-ahh.. hmmhh.. ukhh.. "

Atmosfir semakin memanas bagi Gaara yang sedang didominasi maksimal oleh Sasuke yang kini tangannnya juga mulai memanjakan milik Gaara yang sempat terabaikan.

"Sa-Sasuke.. ka-kalau begini terus-..ahhh.. nghh.. aku..a-aku..ahh.."

Tak ingin Gaara bersuara lebih banyak, Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan melumat bibir tipis semanis madu kekasihnya ini. Seorang Uchiha memang tak pernah suka saat diganggu, oleh siapapun. Dia terus mengecap dan melahap bibir Gaara, hingga tak ada kalimat yang sanggup ia lancarkan lagi.

"Mm. I'm close..." Desis Sasuke disela ciuman mereka. Ia semakin gencar menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya, menghantam titik kenikmatan kekasihnya dengan keras. Kini Gaara tahu, tenaga seorang Uchiha memang tak pantas diragukan.

Ranjang mereka bergetar, berderit dengan lantai keramik bersih dibawahnya. Meski tanpa kata-kata, mereka cukup 'berisik' dalam bercinta. Sasuke menggeram nikmat, mendengus seiring nafasnya yang tanpa aturan.

Ia berkeringat berkat panas tubuhnya. Demamnya seolah terlupakan.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat puncak kenikmatannya mendekat. Gesekan dibawah sana kian cepat, panas, meremas kejantanannya yang berdenyut cepat.

"Nhh.. Ahhh.. I'm come Sasuke.. Oh God..AH!"

Pekikan singkat dan tertahan dari Gaara meluncur bersamaan dengan cairan putih yang berebutan keluar dari lubang miliknya.

Gaara menahan nafasnya menghindari teriakan yang mungkin bisa saja terjadi kala orgasme menyerang.

Dinding rektum Gaara menyempit akibat kontraksi di perineumnya selama orgasme,mencengkeram erat milik Sasuke yang kian menegang keras pertanda ada sesuatu yang juga mendesak ingin keluar.

"Give me your love, Sasuke.. In me.. Cum in me.. I love u.."

Gaara menceracau pasca orgasmenya untuk mendorong Sasuke juga menuju ke puncak kenikmatannya.

"Yes... Ghh," semakin menggeram, dengan tidak sabar ia menghempaskan pinggulnya cepat, sangat cepat. "I'm-coming" Sasuke terus menyodok lubang surga itu hingga detik berikutnya, ia menyusul. Menumpahkan cairan puncak kenikmatannya didalam tubuh sang dokter muda. Sasuke melenguh panjang, memejamkan matanya meresap setiap kenikmatan yang memenuhi dirinya, pikirannya.

Dia membaringkan Gaara kembali, dan melepaskan persatuan mereka dibawah sana. Menyeka sisa-sisa cairan yang jatuh ditubuh Gaara dengan selimut yang tergeletak disana. Pundaknya naik turun seirama nafasnya yang perlahan tenang. Rasa capek yang sempat terlupakan kini mulai terasa.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, "kau harus mengganti selimutmu"

Lalu Sasuke mengecup bibir Gaara, kedua pipinya, juga keningnya.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Dengan sisa tenaga, Gaara menarik tangan Sasuke agar sedikit merapat padanya.

"Sasuke, shiftku akan berakhir tiga jam lagi, setelah ini, bolehkah aku.. mm.. pulang.. ketempatmu?" Gaara bertanya dengan ragu.

Hening.

"A-ah.. kalau tidak boleh tidak apa-apa.. mhh.. maaf Sasuke, aku tak berniat buruk, aku hanya ingin selalu bersamamu.. apa aku mengganggumu? Eh- maksudku, kau bekerja dimana dan sebagai apa? Aku lupa menanyakannya karena.. ya.. kau tahu kan?"

Gaara panik sendiri dengan apa yang diucapkannya, ia yakin Sasuke akan menertawakannya dan menganggapnya bodoh.

"ehm lupakan.. se-setidaknya, kau temani aku bekerja sebentar lagi ya.. tempat tidur ini akan kusuruh perawat menggantikannya dan kau bisa istirahat disini.."

Gaara menutup ocehan panjangnya seraya bangun dari tempat tidur dan memakai kembali baju dan celananya.

Sasuke masih dalam senyapnya, memandangi sosok Gaara nyaris tanpa berkedip. Takjub, tentu saja. Dia tidak pernah menyangka- akan mendapat respon seperti ini dari seorang Gaara. Dia sempat khawatir akan mendapatkan tamparan telak dipipinya saat ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Gaara yang notabenenya, bergender sama dengannya.

Tapi tidak. Gaara seolah menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dengan lembut. Segala kebetulan yang terlalu membahagiakannya ini membuat mulutnya terkunci untuk sesaat.

"Pilot," ucapnya tiba-tiba, seraya mengenakan kembali pakaiannya, "aku seorang pilot. Aku bekerja diperusahaan penerbangan komersil. Kau tahu, seorang pilot pasti akan sering bepergian"

Dia turun dari ranjang itu dan mendekati Gaara lagi.

"Apa kau tidak masalah dengan itu? Maksudku, kalau aku meninggalkanmu sendiri dirumah?" Sasuke menghela nafas, "well, kau bisa memasak sesuatu saat menungguku"

Gaara menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sudah ada dibelakangnya dan tersenyum hangat.

"selama aku ada dirumah tentu saja aku akan menunggumu, memasakkan makanan untukmu, aahh.. atau aku harus berpakaian seksi juga saat menyambutmu pulang?"

Gaara tertawa diikuti senyuman tipis Sasuke.

"kita akan sama-sama sibuk, Sasuke.. mungkin kau akan lebih sering diluar, begitu juga aku, shift malam menuntutku menginap dirumah sakit, tapi selama kita masih bisa mengusahakannya, kita sesuaikan jadwal kerja kita masing-masing..semoga waktu kita untuk bersama lebih banyak-maksudku, aku kerja kau kerja, aku libur kau juga libur-kita usahakan seperti itu"

Gaara merebahkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. mendengarkan detak jantungnya, merasakan kehangatan-plus panas demamnya, juga menikmati harum maskulin sang Pilot tampan ini. Ah, inilah kebahagiaan Gaara.

"aku ingin selalu berada disisimu, Sasuke.. tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi.. cintaku sederhana.. tetaplah disisiku.. itu saja.."

Dan Sasuke merengkuh sosok manis ini dalam pelukannya, sesekali dikecupnya helaian surai merah bata milik Gaara. Lalu ia mengusap kepala sang terkasih ini dengan lembut.

Kangen. Dan rasa cinta yang meluap memenuhi dirinya tertumpah sudah.

"Tetaplah disisiku," jawab sang Uchiha, "karena aku akan selalu disisimu"

Meskipun tidak melihat, dia tahu Gaara mengukir senyum disana.

"Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu terbang," gumamnya, "kemanapun kau inginkan"

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium kilat kekasihnya, terbalas sudah cinta yang terpendam selama ini, terbayar sudah rindu yang terpenjara selama ini. Gaara bersyukur hari ini tercipta untuknya, dan ia bersyukur tak melewatkan kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan dengan sia-sia.

"Ku tunggu janjimu, koibito.. "

Lalu Gaara melepas pelukannya dan meminjamkan kursi kerjanya untuk Sasuke duduk sementara - sampai sprei dan selimut diganti.

Bel perawat di tekannya, dan tak lama beberapa perawat masuk dan Gaara memerintahkan apa yang diinginkannya. Beberapa perawat terkikik geli saat menyadari 'aroma' khas yang menyeruak dari selimut dan sprei, dan Gaara hanya menunjukkan stoic face nya pada mereka sehingga mereka tak berani bertanya apalagi protes. Ah, senyum Gaara hanya untuk Sasuke dan beberapa pasien anak-anak-mungkin.

Setelah semua rapi, Gaara menyodorkan beberapa obat dan segelas air putih pada Sasuke dan mempersilakannya beristirahat-sampai Gaara menyelesaikan jam kerjanya.

Gaara kembali memakai jas dokternya, lengkap dengan kacamata dan stetoskop yang melingkar dilehernya-sempurna, tak kan ada yang bisa mencurigai atas hal apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat sebelum ini- lalu membuka pintu dan disambut oleh perawat yang membawa setumpuk lembaran status pasien.

"Pasien anda sudah marah-marah dokter.." sindir sang perawat.

Gaara hanya menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa dan Sasuke menertawakan kebingungan sang dokter yang merupakan kekasihnya-sekarang.


End file.
